crewcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
JahovazWitniss
Known as the aggressive yet lovable, burping family man, Hova is possibly the most controversial Crew member but manages to show off his sensitive side now and again. Jahova plays a lot of GTA and CS:GO on his main channel, and uploads Minecraft, Golf with Friends and Shellshock Live on his second channel. Relationships Jahova and Speedy have a special bond as they've been friends for a long time. They play together often along with the rest of their friends. Him and Sidearms get in to arguments all the time, however Hova throws most of the insults towards Side. Sidearms cannot insult Hova back and instead starts giggling. Hova has even made a T-shirt with the text "Shut the f*ck up Sidearms" on it. None of these arguments mean anything and they are still good friends, playing games like Sky Block together. Hova also gets very annoyed at the majority of things Deluxe does. He can't help but yell at him for every stupid thing he does. Crewcraft Survival Before season one started there was a series Jahova uploaded called Crewcraft Survival which starts off with Jahova, G18, Shadow, and Sidearms. But later in the episodes other members of the crew join such as D20, Nobody Epic. The series is not in order as episode 15 is from 2014, (season 1) and than the next episode jumps back to 2013. Even before this series the crew used play on xbox that speedy called "Season 0." This is a link to the information we have. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pdo2Yt7FBy4 Season 1 Season 1 started with only limited knowledge of Minecraft at the time. After just trying to stay alive Hova started Hova Tower with simple Cobblestone blocks and with little planning. House - Hova Tower, shaped like a dick Read the full page here. Pets Jahova owns a large chicken farm at Hova Tower 1.0 and has made another at Hova Tower 3.0, his pets are usually chickens such as... *'Rosco (RIP) '''Rosco was a peaceful chicken, he would never hurt a fly so it's strange why SideArms murdered him! Originally Shadow had set of /nuke and many of Jahova's chickens were killed but luckily Rosco survived the blast. Everyone was glad that Rosco was OK until SideArms decided it would be funny to kill him with no explanation why. He will never be forgotten. *'KFC (RIP) 'Another chicken, killed by SP33DY's TNT explosion at Hova Tower 1.0 earlier on in the series. *'Snot Chicken '''A chicken that was thrown into Hova's snot on Hova Tower 3.0. Season 2 In Season 2 Hova gathered resources rather than starting his house first. He mined with Speedy and died second (after Speedy) due to . He has a decent amount of supplies and ores and good enchanted tools, armour and weapons also. House This season Hova planned out his house and Speedy helped him build it. His house is based of a dorito chip as the blocks name (Diorite) is very similar. The house is finished now. Pets Hova started up a chicken Farm again but under the pool by his house however didn't name any of them. He has 3 rabbits who live with the chickens named PopTart and HopTart. A second HopTart also lives with them which Hova did not bring there, it is suggested to either be a glitch or the child of PopTart and HopTart. Modded CrewCraft Modded CrewCraft was very confusing at first to all the crew members but they are all slowly working with seperate mods at a time whilst helping eachother along the way. Jahova has been focusing on the flans mod along with some of the other fun mods. He usually finds fun mods to play with in videos and makes sure he knows what he's doing before starting the video so that the videos are enjoyable. Gallery BvUNhILCcAEtmba.png Chicken (2).jpg Love.jpg BwFmiEYIEAEf0DF.jpg Category:The Crew